Pietro Maximoff in the Labyrinth
by AngelRosiel
Summary: Pietro uhh.... ends up in the Labyrinth and... Lance the Goblin King and... SLASH, uh, you know, my usual crap. Just read! Or not... Uhh... Yeah. Summaries are nifty.


Disclaimer: Oh, c'mon, do you think I REALLY own anything in this fic? I'm a poor, sad immigrant from-- er, nevermind. Anywho, "Labyrinth" and "X-Men Stuff" belong to their respective owners :D 

A/N: Ick. This story's been stagnant for months because I didn't know how to continue it. The beginning stinks, but I like the rest so up here it goes! Um, this kinda takes place in the same universe as "Slushies", but you don't need to read Slushies to get this. All you have to know is that Pyro and Scarlet Witch might pop up later on in the story O.o Anyway... um... wow, it's been a while since I've written some good ol' Lance/Pietro stuff... (been too preoccupied with St. John and my newest obsession: Cortez! *squee!* Stupid redheaded Acolytes are fun!) Yay! Yeah, uh... read! 

**Chapter 1: Into the Labyrinth**

Sometimes, Pietro Maximoff wished that Evan Daniels was dead. Then, his rational thoughts would counter with "You don't really mean that!" "That'd be mean!" "Dead? Isn't that a little harsh over a game of basketball?" 

_Yes,_ Pietro would admit to himself, _I don't mean that, it would be mean, and it is a little harsh over a game of basketball._ That was usually, anyway. 

Right now, Pietro Maximoff wished that Evan Daniels was dead, and his rational thoughts weren't going to get in the way this time. 

_Hey, that's a little harsh,_ he told himself as Evan continued to gloat about his victory. _Damn! Stupid conscience!_

"Man, I can't believe that last shot. Oh yeah! Evan Daniels is da man! Who da man? Evan's da man!" Evan shouted, and occasionally whooped, as he danced around the court ecstatically. "Even Quicksilver can't keep up with me!" 

"Can so! I was just distracted, that's all!" Pietro snapped. 

"Excuses, excuses," Evan retorted indifferently, still concentrating on his victory. 

Pietro scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. _I hate him. I hate him, I hate him! I wish he'd go away!_

"Wanna go another round?" the mutant sometimes known as Spyke-- but more commonly known to Pietro as "Loser", "Asshole", "Die, die, die, Daniels!"-- asked excitedly. 

"No! I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now!" Pietro snapped, well aware that what he said was pretty nonsensical, but not caring. After all, he had too much of a conscience to say "I wish a million piranhas would come and eat your flesh! Right now!", and besides that, the comment about the goblins was the first thing that popped into his head. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Evan asked curiously, unaware of the fact that he actually wasn't in New York anymore. 

Pietro, meanwhile, watched as Evan poofed out of the court faster than Kurt could "bamf!". _What the hell?_ He looked around nervously, wondering if suddenly the guy had a new mutant power, or something. "Hey, Daniels? I didn't mean it! Uh... where are you? You haven't really been taken away by the goblins, right?" he asked aloud, though he was quite alone. Well, almost alone. There was this neat looking owl flying towards him, but other than that, he was alone. 

"Hey there, Mr. Owl," Pietro greeted casually, then did a double-take as the owl transformed into a rather... odd looking man wearing tights, a poets' shirt, and funky hair that had to have come straight from the 80s. He looked the man up and down (mostly down), and found himself in awe. "Who're you?" 

"I'm Lance the Goblin King." 

Pietro gawked at him. _He's cute._

He sighed impatiently and said, "Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Tell me that you want your... Evan back." 

"But I don't!" Pietro protested. 

"Well, I don't want him, either!" 

"Well, I wished him away to your place," Pietro snapped. "And I'm just fine with it, so I'm not going to ask you to return him!" 

Lance growled and took some menacing steps towards Pietro. "You'll ask for him back. _Beg_, even." 

"Is that a promise?" 

Lance dropped the menacing demeanor and blinked. "Huh?" 

"About your making me _beg_," Pietro purred. "Is that a promise?" 

"You-- what?! Look, that's it, I'm not taking no for an answer." As Lance finished the sentence, the scenery around them melted into a totally different place, and Pietro found himself standing on a hill overlooking a labyrinth. "There. You have thirteen hours to solve this Labyrinth before Evan becomes one of us.. forever." He then began to fade away dramatically. 

"But that's what I _want!_" 

"Damn it!" Lance cursed, unfading rather undramatically. "Fine! Then you have thirteen hours to solve this Labyrinth, or I'll give him back to you!!" 

"You're so cute when you're trying to be threatening." 

Lance sighed and shook his head. "And now I must go, for these tights are chafing and it's very uncomfortable. Ta ta!" And with that, he once again faded away dramatically. 

Pietro was left staring down on the twisting maze. He shrugged and started down the hill at his usual speed, and before long, was standing in front of the wall of the Labyrinth. "There's no door," he murmured. Then, out of nowhere-- actually, out of a very small pond-- leaped a small, quasi-amphian guy dressed in the same manner of clothes as the Goblin King-- thankfully, sans tights and plus loose pants. "Oh, excuse me," Pietro said, hoping to get the guy's attention. 

"Oh, no, excuse me. I was just taking my afternoon dip in the pond-- oh, it's you. I figured you'd come, yo." The amphibian boy sighed. 

"Um. Yes. Hey, a fairy!" Pietro giggled and stared at the tiny flying woman. 

*crunch* 

"Mm. Fifty-eight." 

"Hey! You monster! How could you eat a fairy?!" 

"Simple," he shrugged, and his tongue shot out of his mouth and snatched another fairy skillfully. "Like that. Fifty-nine." 

"You horrible little froggy man!" 

"I ain't a frog, yo! It's Toad!" 

"Toad. I see. How can I get in this labyrinth?" 

"Uh, try the door, moron," Toad murmured. 

Pietro took a glance at the wall and gawked. "Wow! That wasn't there before! Thanks!" he exclaimed, then promptly skipped through the already open doorway. "Now which way do I go? Left? Right? Well, I'm right-handed, soooo... right!" And with that, Pietro zipped away faster than a speeding bullet. 

* * * * * 

It was about two hours later, when a winded Pietro noticed something funny: he was going in one direction the whoole time. 

"This--" gasp "--can't be a labyrinth!" gasp. 

Pietro leaned against one of the stone walls, heaving. 

"Guten tag." 

Pietro jumped, then looked down and saw a fuzzy blue worm staring up at him. _Hey, it's kinda cute lookin'!_ "Did you say hello?" 

"_Nein._ I said _guten tag_, but zat's close enough," the blue worm said cheerfully. 

"You're a worm, aren't you?" 

"Actually, I'm a mutant-- um, I mean yes, right!" 

"Can you tell me how to get to the castle at the center of the labyrinth? That hot king in tights told me he's give me a horrible, bloody death if I didn't solve the labyrinth in thirteen hours," Pietro explained quickly. 

"_Nein_. I'm just a vorm." 

"I thought you were a worm." 

"Zat's what I said! I'm a vorm!" 

"Whatever. Hey, can you at least tell me why this whole thing's a straight line?" Pietro asked politely. 

"Well, you aren't looking right. This place iz full of openings!" 

"Huh? How?! Where?! I demand to know!" 

"Well, zere's one right across from you." 

"No, there isn't!" 

"Shut up! I know vhat I'm talking about! Go through it!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Fine!" Pietro blinked. _Wow, I gave up easily,_ he noted, then shrugged and walked right into the wall. "Ow!" 

"The opening's a little to your left." 

"Ooh," Pietro nodded and took a few steps left. And thus, the real journey began... 

* * * * *

A/N: Annnnd stupidity ensues! Next chapter! Uhh... I dunno what else to say. Review! Well, if you want to, I dunno :D 


End file.
